Wild Ride:COMPLETE
by chachingmel123
Summary: When she got reborn, she didn't know what to do because she had lived a full life. Now, she's on the road to change certain people's lives and the world by trying to make her lies a reality. This was going to be a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

She was reborn here but why?

Her name was Kabey Mitsuki, and she was granted the power to build anything she desired.

Now a normal person would use this to get filthy rich and live their second Life in absolute luxury.

But the thing is, before she was reborn, she had lived that life.

She had grown up as the daughter of a CEO of a mega corporation, so she already had that golden spoon in her mouth, she already had that ridiculously huge closet and everywhere she went she was addressed with absolute respect.

She took over her father's business and died at age 105, luxuriously.

So, honestly she had lived a full life and had no regrets, so she was surprised when she opened her eyes to find herself as a small child with no parents.

But her day of struggling went away when she discovered her power which lead her to spend her days aimlessly wondering why she was here while other struggled.

It was at age 25, that she happened to catch the match between Eisei Gakuen and the new Raimon Eleven.

Honestly, it was kind of bad.

She saw that Eisei Gakuen had so much potential, but she could feel their desperation through the screen.

They wanted the world to see them, they wanted to prove their worth and who they were waiting for appeared but they still lost.

After that, she did some research on the team and got answers to her questions.

They were a team made up teens who had no parents and were going nowhere in life.

They were basically drifting through life and their one shot to be noticed had failed, almost a year later Inazuma Japan official lineup was announced and the only who benefited was the millionaire, son.

Everybody else had been snubbed by the world and told to cheer for the guy who didn't want to play soccer in the first place.

How was this fair?

But the world wasn't fair, these kids were going to enter the low level adult world and some would get lucky.

It was a shame.

And than she realised.

What if this was what she was supposed to be doing?

What if she was supposed to change these teens fates?

But how?

Adopted all of them?

But that was far too much work, there was 16 people and she would have to have an earth shattering amount of money to adopt that many people and the world can smell that kind of money.

After all, she worked for a newspaper, where would she get that money from?

So she spent lots of days, she draw up plans, anything she scrapped, she disconstructed because she couldnt risk a weirdo going through her garbage and finding it.

No matter how many times she tried to deny it, there was only one way that she could actually make an impact in their lives but it was cruel.

However at the same time, the weakness in them will be gone and give her some time, she could make her lies a reality.

Plus, she wouldn't have to spend a crazy amount of money.

So she took a few days off of work, promising to do something while on her vacation and made her way to the very orphanage.

She took a nice nap in a motel and woke up at 3 in the morning, she dressed in all black and got her duffle bag, than she constructed a device that would make her invisible before heading over there.

When she got there, the place was completely silent since everybody had either gone home or were asleep.

She tried the door and found it locked.

Good.

She put a gas mask on and took out knock gas before spraying it through the gaps of the door.

She did this for 10 full minutes before constructing a key and opening the door.

Than like a spy, she went in trying to find unconcious teenagers, she first found one knocked near a running sink because they wanted water.

She got out a helmet from her bag, put it on the teen and switched it on.

The person mentally squirmed realising something was happening, but she was still a minute later.

Kabey than went around, placing helmets on all the people she could find and breaking into teens rooms.

The more suggestible ones hardly fought it, but those who were above average, fought it a lot.

What she was doing was basically brainwashing them, she fabricated a place that would give them a goal in life.

While also injecting some special liquid that would mutate them to make her lie more believable.

By far the worst person to fight this vision was Tatsuya Kirayama, because this boy wouldn't allow himself to believe his love for the owner of the orphanage was all an act and his childhood best friend meant nothing to him.

It was scary really, this child had been spoiled by a man who had made him believe adoption was possible for him, but now the boy was 16 and would be kicked out in less than 2 years with no parents to show for it and had been used to mend the owners broken family.

Everybody else could see this but the child who was favoured was blind to it.

So this was one thing she would sleep well on, she was stopping the boy from spending his whole life a slave to the owners family.

She was the lesser of the two evils, at least with her, she would do everything in her power to make sure her lies come to reality.

"I am so sorry for messing with your mind. But I need you to be Xene for me, so that you can be strong" she said, before kissing him on the cheek and than she left the room and went to the phone and called all the workers pretending to be the owners daughter.

Nobody liked getting up this early but when she said it was an emergency and people would be paid to get here, that got sleepy bodies moving.

Everybody grumpled as they showed up minutes later and entered the building.

She sprung her trap.

Knock out gas released everywhere and soon she had 15 adults knocked out in the corridor, she locked the front door nd began to get out the helmets.

She placed them all on their heads and watched a few struggle for their life, the helmets would last 4 days, she left messages for the schools and messaged their friends and family explaining the absence.

Than she created a robot that would wash and clothed them so that they don't die, that would also last four days.

Than she left, she left a message for her boss calling him every name in the book and telling him, she quit before heading to mount Fugi to build a none flying spaceship and watch some early morning cartoons.

She lived the life of luxury for those few days, it didn't matter to her that a couple of hikers had walked by with wide eyes and pictures, but there was no sign of life and she was pretty sure they thought it was a simple tourist attraction and not the real thing.

She was notified when the helmets dissolved and 30 screens appeared, showing still sleeping people.

Did it work?

Slowly they all opened their eyes and stared at the ceiling, the weakness and desperation had vanished.

Some people began showing powers immediantly.

Those from Diamond dust left frost on their beds, those from Prominace almost lit their rooms on fire, those from Epislon teleported, those from Gemini Storm had unnatural speed.

The only ones who didn't really show anything was those from Genesis and they weren't the lowest, they were in fact the most dangerous.

The first impression was always the thing that mattered the most, god help her if nothing happened when they tried to use their powers, they would question themselves and than their own memories.

She watched them get ready for the day and already personalities changes were being shown and the way they carried themselves were different and far more arrogant.

They truly believed they were from a species higher than the human race.

They recieved lunch and walked out on foot because nobody had bikes.

She watched them head to school while the adults used their powers to clean and take care of the kids who were still too young to go to school.

She couldn't wait to see how the world would react to them, especially now that she had instructed them to 'drop the act' and reveal to the world who they are.

They all entered their classroom as if they were new people who just transferred here.

She especially enjoyed Desarm introduction.

"Saginuma, Segeta, why are you standing in front of the class?" Said the teacher, as everybody was confused on why they weren't getting to their desks.

"That's just it" said 'Saginuma' in a tone they had never heard before. "My name isn't Saginuma Osamu. It's Desarm"

And than they watched his eyes go black and his irises turn yellow.

Everybody was shocked.

"And this is my trusted right hand man named Zel" said Desarm.

"We finally meet for real, humans" said Zel.

Silence.

Dead silence.

"Is this a-" began somebody but than Zel dissappeared in a zap and than appeared right in front of the person who was about to speak up.

"I'm sorry, Im a bit hard of hearing" said Zel, getting uncomfortably close. "You'll have to speak up."

The poor guy looked ready to relieve himself on the spot.

Did he just teleport!?

"Zel, stop playing with the human" said Desarm.

"Sorry, Master Desarm, sir" said Zel, he than teleported back as if they didn't see the first time.

"We are sorry for lying to you, it was necessary. We are what you will call aliens" said Desarm to the whole classroom. "We've told to drop the act and come to school as our true selves. I look forward to the rest of the day"

Silence.

And it was a miracle that the teacher didn't faint on the spot.

The two walked down and sat down at their usual seats, even the way they carried themselves was completely different and spoke off overwhelming confidence.

"E-Excuse me" said the teacher before almost bolting out the door, unaware that a bunch of the teachers were heading to the principle office at once, to tell the man they had aliens in their classroom.

Kabey found herself laughing at the reaction, the media will be here within days, long after the whole school was convinced.

So the school day was halirious.

Everybody stared as somebody using telepathy to write on the board.

PE was a mess because everybody were just monsters, weither it was running, jumping or throwing, there wasn't a single thing they didn't excel at.

The poor teachers looked like they were going to have a heart attack, every time the kids did something.

On the brains side, Gensis answered every question correctly, finished before everybody and did nothing for 45 minutes each less.

Xene teacher looked like they were having a stroke.

Eventually the young started getting curious while the adults were in shock.

Especially those from elementary school.

"Are you really an alien? What cool things can you do?" Said one kid.

"I can do this" said one person who sounded like a robot, he than began to run around a small table, before their eyes he vanished and an indoor tornado began to appear and than he stopped, the carpet was toasted where he ran and the table was destroyed.

"Prehap's, I want to far" he said.

The teacher fainted on the spot but of course the kids thought it was cool.

He would be known as the fastest kid in class, ensuring popularity.

A teen guy was running down the halls and happened to bump into somebody and get knocked down.

"Sorry" said the person, but when he looked up to come face to face with tall beautiful females with perfect breasts.

They seemed to be amused that his face was going into a deep blush.

And than they left as he was unable to respond, like vixens.

"That lucky bastard, he got to look up at Belltrix" said somebody.

"Since when did those two become so incredibly sexy?" Said somebody. "Look at their figures, it's like they've gone through another puberty"

Even though, the two claim to be aliens, the two had become quiet the sensation with the males at school.

"Hmph, these males are like Voltaire's" said Torch at the window. "Those girls could snap them in half, with just their pinky and yet I get the feeling they would enjoy it"

He didn't see gender, he saw power.

But than he blinked owlishly when he heard the sound of giggling girls and turned to see some girls not that far from him and watching him.

"He's so manly now. Who do you think is hotter, him or Gazel?" One whispered.

"Human females confuse me, as well..." said Nepper as Torn turned to him to see the guy had received a candy bar from a girl who was wirh her friend just now, and wrapped around it was a piece of paper that had her name and phone number.

No girl had ever been interested in him before.

But it looked they were all popular even the guys skin with blue and had his eyes covered completely but yet could still somehow see, was being talked to by males who thought his natural blue skin was pretty cool and wanted to know how he could see.

It was because the air around them was actually incredibly alluring and mysterious.

When the school day ended and they were all allowed to go home, about a dozen kids ranging from young to teenager all told their parents or guardian the same thing.

Today they found out, that they were going to school with aliens.

And all the adults said together.

"Excuse me, what?"

The night was long and informative indeed and Kabey wished she had a camera to see those reactions.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Words could not describe the feeling of getting up of bed, whenever you want and treating the empty husks of an alien spaceship as your own personal home.

Kabey didn't even look at the time as she showered, ate breakfast and than headed to the observation room and sat down.

The moment she did so, a dozen hoverings screen lit up, each view was from small invisible camera's she had set up.

Oh?

She saw people with a microphone and giant camera's.

The media had finally arrived.

Kabey found herself tapped her finger on solid steel, she was looking forward to seeing them on the news however she know what would also come of this.

There will be no hidding that something was up at the orphanage from the owner if the kids are on the news and people are asking him directly what the hell was going on behind closed doors.

She had time until the 6 o'clock news so she decided to do something special for the kids.

When she wondered through the hallways, she noticed the lack of anything new, every single toy she came across either looked like it was on its last legs or it was obviously donated.

Even flicking through a textbook, revealed just how many hands it had passed through.

She understood that it was an orphanage and most orphanages can't keep up with the amount of children they have financially, so they have to relay on donations and good will.

But to think that the only person who actually got something brand new regularly enough was the owners favourite child, Tatsuya Kirayama.

That was kind of sad.

As their new parent who had powers, how could she let this go on?

So as she worked, she cranked the volume up on a TV showing the news and heard.

"Our top story tonight" said the news reporter. "Locals are saying, aliens have begun to walk among us and what's this? They are going to school? We have tried to interview these supposed aliens and the people who have seen them"

And than it must have gone to a clip.

"The boy was just reading a magazine and than he just brust into flames" said an old sounding male voice. "I thought to get the fire extinguisher but than the flames went out like a light bulb. This boy did this twice in my shop, the last time, he light on fire when he was trying to pay for the magazine, my poor cashier looked like she was having a heart attack"

The interview said. "we were allowed to view the footage from the shop and here it is."

They showed it.

"We have tracked down the person" said the interviewer, however just as expected none of the people claiming to be aliens actually bothered to say a weird to the media.

It was mostly testimonies and terrible quality video footage from Japan's number one phone, the flipphone.

The way it came across, was that the media was pulling their leg and just hassling some kids who decided to cosplay, because this was Japan.

The fact that neither the Owner of the orphanage or his daughter showed up the next day, meant that at least 80 percent of people didn't take it seriously enough to make a big buzz about it.

It would have to take something big before Japan as a whole took note of these kids.

She was about to give them that.

Done. She thought, wipping some sweat on her face while she was surrounded by several mountains of crumpled up ideas.

This was her hardest project by far.

And than she disconstructed it and constructed it just far away enough from the earth that the satellite wouldn't see it.

That took a lot of her.

And than she let it drop.

The people who were in employed to do nothing but stare into empty space was the first to see it.

But she didn't have footage of that, what she did have footage of, was one of the kids in town square looking at the jumbo screen just as the thing touched down as the president of Japan was making a speech.

The screen showed the president shocked face, as what could only described as a giant floating cube came crashing down and flattened his microphone stand.

"Mister President!" Said his head bodyguard.

Suddenly all of them heard a voice from he cube but they couldn't understand the words at all.

Everybody was silent.

"I don't know what is happening but a floating cube just came out of the sky and flattened the president's mic stand!" Said the reporter for this channel. "What did it just say and what is its purpose here?"

The secret service surrounded the cube once the president was out of harm's way and prepared for anything.

Everybody waited.

Nothing.

It just floated there.

The presidents tomboy daughter rushed forward, ignoring any shouts and touched it.

The lifeless cube, went red as soon she touched it and got a 'Acess denied' sound.

Zaizen Touko felt it, it was cool to the touch, everything time she touched, the cube became red and it repeated that sound.

She began to strum a tune with it.

"Hey, this is fun" she said.

Her father face palmed in the background.

It didn't take a genius to know she had been denied access, apparently somebody was supposed to access it.

Kabey watched as the alien ran home to tell the others about the cube, they just saw land on TV.

By the night, everybody in Japan knew about this mysterious cube and some reporters refused to go home, so they recorded what was happening at a barely seeable distence.

The TV that the kids watched, showed the secret service try to move it but with no success, for each of them the cube turned red.

Neither of them were supposed to open it.

Police were employed to guard this thing.

"I can't be the only one who thinks the cube on TV is meant for us?" Said Gazel with a echoey voice and in Xene room. "Well, at least one of us"

"If home is trying to contact us, than its about damn time." said Torch. "I'll crack that thing open with my flames" lighting his hand on fire.

"No offence to both of you but I don't think neither of you can open it" said Xene. "I have the highest authority here so im the most likely candidate to be able to open it." Before he said. "However. We don't know for sure if its from our home planet. We haven't been there in years. Our race can advance 100 human years in a couple of years. Who knows what the technology is like right now. And with this uncertainty, do can we risk breaking the law? The cube is on lock down and only a few people are allowed near it"

"This is why, I will never accept you as leader, Xene" said Torch. "You always do things by the book. Your even poliet to your enemies. When has that helped anybody?"

"Well, for thing, I'm a rank higher than you'll ever be" said Xene.

That irked Torch.

"Just keep quiet, torch" said Gazel. "Xene, has a point. We don't know if it's for us. Even if we all run, somebody will have stay still long enough for the cube to register the DNA and that gives the human race time to record us on national tv breaking the law. It may not be worth it in the end."

"Let's wait until Friday to see what happens" said Xene. "If nobody can open it. I'll try. If there is one person who should bare the blunt of the law it's me." Before he said. "Unless, do you both want to be arrested?"

Both of them were silent.

They were still under heavy restrictions so they could hurt humans.

They both agreed and Kabey watched and laughed at those in higher power trying to move the cube, scientist and robotic experts came out to see this thing in person and scratch their heads in confusion.

Even some of the other countries were paying attention to this.

Those contries sent diplomates over just to confirm this thing with their own eyes.

Security was really tight.

Kabey was busy until Friday where she saw indeed nobody could open it, she watched her children's start to plan.

Together, they picked out a small group which would be funded by the adults to get there.

It was a huge investment for the adults to get the kids there since prices had been raised, but they trusted their commander completely.

And Kabey planned to fully compensate them on that.

So the teens who could pass as mostly human gathered and ran to the bus stop that was taking them to the park without being seen until they were in line and they got on.

Behind them was a bus filled with school children who wanted to see the cube at a safe distence.

The journey took 2 hours, before they all stepped off and joined the crowd going to the park.

When they got close, Kabey saw the massive line of police and security men, she saw the barrier put up and she saw that several important figures including the president and his daughter was here to check on the cube before carrying on with their day.

Those on a nearby hill could see it well, but it was because of this that it was overcrowded.

Can you feel it, Xene? She thought, can he feel the cube calling out to him?

Can he feel that the cube was meant for him?

What Xene did next showed that he could.

"Now!" He yelled.

Everybody was stunned but than they saw people pass through the barrier and people flashed past the security before they very eyes.

"Wait! Halt!" Yelled somebody.

There were security running after the figured, camera's were rolling but this was just a diversion.

Xene went straight for the middle unseen due to his speed while everybody else was distracted.

People saw him too late.

He walked slowly to the cube and touched it.

Nothing happened and security was already moving to grab him.

But than something did happen and it was spectacular.

The cube that always turned red with a touch, suddenly began spreading green and there was a ding sound.

Before the eyes of dozens of people, young, old, unimportant, important, something shot out.

It was a giant digital identification card with his picture and alien words, than they all heard in Japanese.

"IDENTIFICATION RECOGNISED. COMMANDER XENE OF FLEET 1937473AB: THE GENESIS"

The world around him, went dead silent.

What?

Even the security froze.

"THANK YOU FOR PROVIDING US YOUR SIGNATURE. DELIVER PARCELS WILL NOW BE RELEASED!" Said the cube, and than it suddenly broke up into tiny robots before countless eyes and lenses.

And than they began going to the teens that they were assigned to them.

Everybody was scanned to make sure it was correct before parcels ranging from small to large was brought out using some space.

Those who weren't here, has their robots teleport to their location.

Xene, was given a simple cube which he saw held several packages inside, when he held it up to the light, including what looked like a letter from his parents.

My parents...

His eyes grew soft.

When all the packages were delivered, the robots came back and said to Xene in a robotic tone.

"THANK YOU FOR USING 0*011273 EXPRESS. WE WILL LOVE FOR YOU TO RATE US"

And than it went away and joined the rest in becoming a whole cube.

Under completely silence, something so massive began to deconstruct before their very eyes, teleporting back to where ever it came from.

The cube that had baffled robotics experts and scientist was gone just like that.

Xene tossed the cube and it shone when light it.

He noticed a dozen pair of eyes turned from the spot the cube used to be, to him slowly.

He turned around and said. "What? You people act like you've never seen somebody get their mail before"

Dead silence.

And than in the silence, Xene began walking away, while everybody else had already escaped.

Xene got a good feet away when the president's own secret service tackled him to the ground.

No, he allowed them to tackle him.

Cameras snapped and people were yelling in shock.

Handcuffs was placed on his hands and feet.

Apparently the human race wasn't going to allow the sole proof that aliens existed to simply walk off after getting his mail.

What an uncivilised bunch. Thought Xene.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Imagine being cuffed, declared an alien and than find yourself behind a one mirror waiting for somebody to talk to you, while a bunch of eyes stared back at you.

Imagine how many people would love to copy the movies and cut you open?

Anybody would be freaking out right now.

But Xene remained strong and uneffected.

As a Leader he couldn't show weakness.

But the world outside the police station was going nuts, within days every country in the world would have seen him getting his mail and knew he was not human.

Suddenly they all heard the standard ring tone for a phone.

It was coming from his pocket.

With unnatural flexibility, he answered the phone and put it on speaker phone because somebody would eventually trace the call anyway.

"Hello?" He said.

The person on the other end was the Owner of the orphanages daughter.

"Tatsuya, I want you to explain to me why I'm getting calls that you've been arrested? People are saying your an alien and that you made that cube move and than dissappear"

Ah.

It would be a lie if Kabey and the spectators didn't inch a bit closer out of interest.

"Miss Hitomiko, if you watch the 6 o'clock news today, they will be no hidding it" he said, running her. "What your hearing isn't a lie. I am currently in an integerration room and I don't know if I'll be charged for galaxtic traspassing. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. I'm sorry for the deception but our relationship ends here."

And then he cancelled the call and blocked her number.

Suddenly he heard.

"Galaxtic Traspassing? I don't think Earth has such a crime but with you, they may add it to the books"

In walked Japan's most famous detective, Onigawara Gengorou.

The man looked scruffy but his eyes burned with life and intellegence.

"Mind telling me why you want so public with the proof that your an alien... Commander Xene, was it?" Said Gengorou, having been briefed in his car. "We know your human identity and pretty soon the whole world will know that identity as well. The protection that comes with nobody knowing about you, is about to come to an end and a whole bunch of bad people will suddenly be after you. But you don't look stupid at all"

"Your assumption is correct" said Xene. "There is a reason why I want so public. My mission is complete and I am scheduled to leave this planet and go back to my home planet"

"Mission? I have a good guess what that mission was but the real question what will you do with that data?" Said Gengorou.

"Your talking about War. There is no need to worry about that" said Xene. "My planets technology far exceeds your own. If we wanted war, it wouldnt even be a fight. The last thing I heard, was that your race was a new and exciting thing for my people. Something to keep us entertained"

"Well, I'm glad we're so entertaining to you people" said the man dryly. "So exactly how many of you are there on this planet? It doesn't take a genius to see that you used others to distract the guards."

"I see... seeing it with your own eyes is that important to your species, huh?" Said Xene. "Even if I wasn't the only one. What makes you think we'll hold interviews for the press?

Especially when there are so many movies out there where we're evil and deserve to be destroyed? Why should we go out of our way to prove to your kind that you actually share a universe? You may be kings here, but beyond that, the universe doesn't answer to you"

And Kabey found herself clapping with pride, if it was the old him, he wouldn't have a backbone at all and would have exposed the whole thing easily to the detective.

"So the title of commander isn't just given to anybody" said Gengorou.

"Actually the title can be given to anybody if their strong enough. But you just so happened to be speaking to the commander of the strongest ship in the galaxy." said Xene. "I am calm and poliet. I know many commanders who would do the exact opposite."

"Well, lucky me than" said Gengorou. "Well can you at last tell me, what that box truly was? I couldn't make out through the frantic information."

"I dont see why not" said Xene. "The human equivalent to that box is a mail man" making the man blinking owlish. "With my finger print, I signed it and got my mail. When its job was done, it went back to which ever station it came from. Hearing nothing from my world for several human years was...a trying time for me"

Indeed it was.

Even without the brainwashing, he craved for an adult to pay attention and shower him with love and attention.

Now he had a letter from his parents along with a few things and he couldn't wait to open it.

"I can imagine it would be, coming from a place that that advanced. Being in our society must have been like going from car to a walk" said the man. "Any details on what was in the packaging?"

"No. I don't see why it's anybody elses business" said Xene. "Do you go around telling people about any important letters or package you get in the mail? So why should I?" And than he said. "And tell Area 51, that if they expect to cart me away and cut me open. They need to abandon that motion right now or their men are going to get seriously hurt. We were ordered not to kill you humans, it doesn't mean we won't get ride of any threat before our eyes. I was not ordered to come back with half of my guts spilling out"

And than he got up and before the shocked eyes of dozens, he snapped the chains holding the handcuffs easily, he broke off all the metal and than made his way to the door, he easily ripped it open and than walked out.

When he was out, he seemed to vanish before their eyes but what he really did was run at top speed back to the orphanage since he would be recognised if he used transportation.

It didn't matter to him that he had to use maps, as long as he got home one way or another.

By the time he got home, the sky was dark and food had already been eaten.

He walked in, after the 5th rerun of him getting the mail had aired.

"Congraluations, Xene" said Belltrax. "By tomorrow morning, you'll be the most famous person in Japan"

"Let the humans talk" said Xene. "But I will not ignore the danger. Can you ask around and to see if anybody has gotten a barrier? The humans will find this place within hours and try to get in while we sleep"

"I'll ask around" said Belltrax before leaving.

Xene walked to get food from the kitchen, on the way there he saw how the constant depressing air at the orphanage had transformed.

Everybody had received their brand new presents and letters.

Kabey found herself smiling when she saw her happy the younger children were with their gifts, she had given one girl a cute robotic teddy that could transform into a cart, or jet boots, but the girl was using it now as somebody to talk too.

Kabey had made a lot of homebaked stuff as well and wrapped them in material that made it appear they were from another world.

She was happy to see the fruits of her hard work.

She saw that the children found the barrier devices she snuck in there and put them around the orphanage, a very advanced barrier went up and everybody either decided to go home or go to sleep.

But just as she predicted, it wasn't long before his true identity circled the web and people who couldn't sleep began appearing at ungodly hours of the night with camera's and loud voices.

You can only imagine the uproar when those people discovered the alien barrier keeping them off the property.

However Kabey decided to go to bed right there, she deserved some her time.

Meanwhile Xene finally opened his mail, unleashing the items his 'parents' sent him and read the letter.

'Gameos, Son.

How was your life on the blue planet? I and your mother have finally been granted permission to contact you and have sent a few things your way. Your mother has baked some goods and sent you some clothes. While I have sent you a virtual helmet to give you a glimpse of what our planet looks like currently. I and your mother will be sending you more packages and letters until you come back, home. We cant wait to see you.

Special vibes.

Mom and Dad.'

Xene eyes were so soft, that you wouldn't believe he was the same person as seconds before and than he went to bed, holding the letter.

His most prized possession.

And he wasn't the only one who want to bed cuddling up to or sleeping next to something they got from their parents.

Kabey took her sweet time coming back in the morning, and saw that small group of people had become a crowd of people and the media was already here and pointing their cameras at the building.

The staff at the orphanage pushed their way to the front reguardless of angry eyes but than they were shocked when they easily went through the barrier like it wasn't even there.

#Inside the orphanage#

"The crowd around the property is ridiculous, Xene" said Belltrax. "Getting through the crowd is going to be such a pain"

Before nobody paid attention to them and they had to struggle to get on TV but now the world was at their doorstep and trying to catch a glimpse.

You can only imagine how bad it will be once the whole world was informed.

Suddenly somebody said. "May I speak?"

Everybody turned to the person.

"My ma gave me two portal teleporter disc" said the guy. "As long as it's plugged in, we can all go through one at a time without meeting the crowd"

"You should have said so sooner" said Torch.

They all got it ready and transported to their respected schools one by one.

Several teachers almost fainted when students seem to appear before thin air.

But somebody had to stay behind to make sure everybody got to their location and didn't leave the disc behind out in the open.

Xene entered his classroom and everybody looked at him like he was growing two heads.

They honest couldn't believe that he wasn't being carted off to Area 51, right now.

However it wasn't even an hour into the school day before the news that he was at school was known to the public.

By break, everybody could see a crowd of people surrounding the gate and trying to get in.

"No way, its sitting in class!" Said somebody seeing Xene from the window.

The noise was quiet something, nobody could concentrate because so many were trying to get Xenes attention.

The lunch bell couldn't have come slower, and Xene happily disappeared from view.

However, the dissappointment of the crowd soon turned into shock when they bore witness to the not quiet human looking pupils, that casually began showing their powers while walking around like they were normal.

The look on their faces was commerical.

They came to look at an alien, so who would have thought they would find a hive mind?

They saw a blue skinned student casually walk through their view while leaving a trail of ice behind him.

They saw a guy walking through the path of ice, literally on fire but he didn't seemed to notice or care.

They saw Desarm with his black eyes and yellow Iris, look directly at them extremely amused.

And that's when those who had sharp hearing, heard a helicopter appear overhead and something seemed to be coming down.

People.

People can down, took off their Parachutes and revealed their badges.

"We're from Area 51. Hand over the alien immediately or suffer-" the person in charge didn't get to finish as the members of Genesis, forced grown, high trained man to their knees barely by yanking them by the collar.

The bystanders were shocked.

The man found that they couldn't get out of these normal looking teens grips at all.

"People from Area 51." Said Xene, walking up to the commander. "This is my crew. The Genesis."

Before he said. "Now are you going to talk to me like a civilised or am I going to have to send you back in a hospital bed? Its your choice."

Nobody had anybody seen a grown man pale so fast.

Kabey found herself clapping.

She loved Tatsuya, shiny new spine.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Before today, nobody would have believed that a group of Teenagers took a group of Area 51 agents hostage.

But it was on camera and within hours it would be on the news.

The principle of the school could only give permission dummely so that the alien children could hold the Area 51 people in two classrooms.

Kabey went to make some buttered Popcorn while this was happening and she sat down and ate.

After she ate, she knew she would have to go back to her idea board and continue studying religiously.

She could make robots with a skin cloak no problem, the issue was, eventually every robot needed a new coating or oil change or it would become useless and pack up.

How would that go down with the children, watching everything die around them?

So she had to find some way to enfuse flesh with machine.

She turned to the screen and saw the commander of the operation sitting on a chair by force, two of Xene crew members was beside him on each side and the door was guarded.

Xene sat before him, with one leg over the other.

"I'm still waiting for that apology" said Xene. "I dont try to break into your base and demand things so why should I nod approvingly at your actions?"

The man was silent, if he apologised, he would be admitting defeat.

"You can apologise or I will not only send you back with serious injuries but I will make sure you shame yourself and your men on National tv" said Xene. "Do you think strength is all we have? I can mind control you into exposing your name and insulting the country you love so much in front of a camera. And nobody will know there is something wrong with you. Your life will be over wouldn't it?"

And that did it, the man eyes flashed, he didn't know if he was bluffing or not, but he had kids and a wife, it would destroy them.

Pride was not worth it here.

"I apologise" he said. "I should have waited until you were ready to talk"

"Now. That wasn't so hard, was it?" said Xene. "As for your previous demand, I refuse to go to your base so that you can stick me in a cage or try and cut me open. If Japanese gun control laws weren't so tight, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. How fortunate for you"

To think he would meet a teenager who was so passive aggressive to him.

"But its a good thing your here" Xene said, shocking them man. "I need a new place to live, the media has found out where I live and nobody at the orphanage can do their jobs. I need a place that has many rooms and security. If you provide me that, I will allow you to install cameras to observe us and I'll let anybody who wishes to build a bridge to another world to wine and dine us"

And than something was put right in front the man.

He blinked at the circle but than it came to life and began to build before his eyes, it built itself into a mini structure of the Eiffel tower and than it became an Apple and than a satellite.

The man was in awe, he had never seen such a thing.

"You may not go with me but you can go with this" said Xene. "This was something one of our contacts got for free so it means nothing to us but it must be worth millions to you, so you can have it. And more will come from our world, if you find us a place to live, we will hand over the gift that we won't miss at all and you can put it in your Area 51 base. "

Before he said. 'However, that is if you help us. If we find out that you're karting us off to a desert, not only will you not see us again but you and your area will find out what it means to face lifeforms that can not be gun down, electricuted or run over. We will make sure the whole world sees us burning the famous Area 51 to the ground"

"So thats a threat" said the man.

"No its a promise, " said Xena. "My race will leave this planet and head back soon, however it is up to you if we leave a sea of fire behind us. We can give Earth a good review and maybe, our queen will reach out with some sort of deal that will benefit two races. Or we could leave an awful review and our race may leave earth alone or the song of War will reach your ears. Tell me, team leader, do you think the human race is ready for war with a species so advanced that your weapons are actually in Museum, dating back hundreds of years?"

What?

The man began to sweat.

They were screwed if war happened.

It might end in a day, even.

"You wanted a place to live right?" Said the man suddenly all smiles. "I will be more than happy to prepare a place for you and your crew. We would like to know when you'll be moving in so we can prepare"

"We will be moving in a weeks time. The longer we wait the more relentless people will become to break in" said Xene. "In the mean time, we will tell the school that today is our last day being here. Today is the day, we stop being around these children. I hope you dont disappointment me"

And than the man and his crew were sent on their way with the toy wrapped like a delicate package in hand and Xene and the others left when the bell rang.

They teleported back to the orphanage and made sure there was food for the week and than ignored all phone calls and even ignored when the owner arriving and clearing out the people, only to find out he couldn't even enter his own property.

Everybody made sure, to not stand too close to the windows.

However by the end of the week, they indeed moved out and there were large cars waiting to pick them up.

Everybody began to walk and for the first time, they were so close to the crowd of gathering people.

People snapped pictures like crazy.

To think not that long ago, nobody cared if they even breathed.

So many people came out and even the staff got into the cars.

Than after they were in, they drove off, they were met with security at the airport and they were taken to Russia by private plans.

The person who greeted them was none other than the Chairman of the Orion Foundation, one of the biggest companies in the world.

The man smelled the massive business opportunity and appeared before anybody else.

The man was honestly shocked his mother didnt appear before he did.

"Welcome to Russia" said Bernard Girikanan. "I hope you enjoy your stay. My name is Bernard Girikanan. Chairman of the Orion Foundation. Orion has prepared a house for all of you, and you are invited to all of Orion hosted or sponsored events"

And Kabey almost fell out of her chair in shock, wasn't this too big of a leap?

First the private planes and now being welcomed by the head of the Orion foundation who was offering a house and invites to very high end events.

But than she remembered the man was most likely here because he wanted to get his business to expand beyond Earth and have his father company be the biggest company of all time.

She watched the people who were nobody's get into a row of limos and get driven to the most luxurious house they had ever stepped into.

Servants were everywhere along with guards.

If it was their old selves, they would be lucky to get on a plane and maybe be able to take pictures of the outside of the house behind the fence well into their adult years.

"Well, it looks like its certainly a step up from our old accommodation" said a voice.

Everybody turned to see Torch.

"And you are?" Said Bernard.

"In Human language, you would call me Torch" said Torch. "Xene isnt the only commander here. "

"And I am the Master ranked Commander Gazel" said Gazel. "Although we hate each other, we both agree that we are uncomfortable that Xene gets too much attention here"

And Xene could have rolled his eyes but he said. "What you need to know is that that there are five commanders here. Janis, the commander of Gemidi Storm. Desarm, the commander of Epsilon. Torch, commander of Prominace. Gazel the commander of Diamon Dust and finally me. Xene, the commander of The Gensis"

Before he said. "So basically what you and those in this house and property need to know is that the people from Diamond Dust and Prominace need to be kept away from each other. They are only somewhat civilised when I am in the room. If you want this house to remain standing, make sure there is some distance between the two groups. Its very easily to figure out which group belongs to who"

And for the first time in probably his life, the man looked fascinated.

"Can we pick our rooms, now?" Said Xene.

"Oh, sorry. You can" said the man.

And thats when Choas happened.

"Yippee!" Yelled a little girl with her teddy jet pack who flew over their heads.

Some people used their fire or icepower to rocket themselves through the place.

"Single file and match" said Desarm.

"Yes, Master Desarm, sir" said his crew and they marched like soliders up the steps.

Both Torch and Gazelle turned to see Xene but Xene had already vanished, he took the time to escape the moment the girl yelled because he didnt want to deal with both Torch and Gazel knowing his room door.

Of course both of them left when they realized he was gone, and their team followed afterwards in a herd of superspeedy children.

"What a day. I need to sit down" said Keeve, taking off her shoes and holding her platform shoes.

"I need some water" said Bellatrix.

The sexy girls of Genesis, did not go unnoticed, especially by the grown men who was lucky enough to serve in the house.

Even Bernard was effected by how the girls knew how nicely their body had developed and were comfortable with it, but not to the point they degraded themselves.

And than he received word that he had to be at a conference and had to leave.

He didnt know a certain red head was watching him leave but the cameras did.

Orion may have changed their destination but they didnt change the cameras.

Kabey imagined the hundreds of people staring at the screen in facination and with pens vigorously scribbling away.

Thankfully there was no cameras in the rooms and bathroom.

Xene dropped that semi friendly smile and walked away, he didnt even turn his whole body around until several steps in.

Until now, if you didnt see that clip, you wouldn't have believed he was an alien but that movement was so inhuman that the servants and people on the other side of the camera stopped and stared.

They all almost had heart attacks and Kabey left her seat and went to a new room, she entered it and the system came online.

A dozen hovering screens pulled up and they were showing buildings, city and landmarks.

However not a single one was from Earth, she had turned her drawings into empty miniature sculptures.

She switched the screens and they showed the animals she had created, some where running, others were sleeping while the smallest group wanted to play.

She got out some paper and began drawing some ideas for styles of clothes.

She was completely unaware that Japan and the whole world was now aware that the aliens had moved out and was trying frantically to locate them.

#Two days before heading to the Airport#

Tatsuya childhood friend Hirito, the guy who was the son of a millionaire and the only one to get into Inzuma Japan stared at him phone.

He finally decided to search the news on his phone.

'Find out why Tatsuya Kirayama is the most recognisable person on the planet right now'.

He scrolled down and couldn't believe what he was reading.

"What the hell?" He said.

But little did he knew that the boy he had forgotten about was about to show him up in two days time.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do no own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"A soccer Party?" Said Xene.

"Yes, there is a Orion sponsored soccer party going on, on a ship" said the servant before him. "All the top teams participating in the Orion tournament will be there including Spains team. After that, all of the team's will be in Russia for the final battle ground"

Soccer.

Wasn't Hiroto doing that?

To think he would completely forget about the team that snubbed him and everybody but Hiroto, who was rich.

But how would Hiroto react to him now?

"Alright, i'll go" he said. "Prepare a suit"

He didnt care if both Torch and Gazelle heard him.

His measurement was basically on the internet at this point so it was easy to get him a one of a kind suit and shoes.

He was driven to the sight in a limosuine and by the time, he arrived the party was in full swing.

He adjusted his tie and found somebody waiting to greet him.

"Welcome Commander Xene. Right this way" said the man and than he followed the man down the docks and onto the plank leading to the lively yacht.

The man went in to announce to the organiser and those involved that he was here, of course those nearby were interested since there seems to be something going on.

They heard the words 'Commander Xene' and those who had seen the news began whispering amongst themselves.

"What commander Xene is here? That child?"

"What do you mean child, hes most likely decades old!"

"I want to see"

Kabey didn't know whether to laugh or cry, these people wouldn't have glanced Tatsuya way and now people were wispering and trying to see him.

But it seemed Xene had vanished and nobody really noticed until he came strolling through the top football players on the planet and into Inazuma Japan territory.

He stopped a comfortable distance away from Hiroto and said.

"Hello, Hiroto"

The.

Look.

On.

His.

Face.

Was.

Satisfy.

Kabey had it all on tape and intended to rewatch this hundreds of times.

Hiroto was speechless and many of the Inazuma Japan members could not believe their eyes.

The last time they saw this person was months ago when Hiroto was on his first ever team.

"You?" Said Kidou.

"Who he?" Said somebody who had no knowledge of the match that went on.

"He's Hiroto old team mate" said somebody. "But what's he doing here?"

How did he get in here?

"Check out the quality of his clothes" said ichihoshi.

They did.

Finally the coach spoke up and said. "Tatsuya Kirayama, I didn't expect to see you. However what are you doing here? This is only for the soccer teams. You need a-"

And that's when Shinjou Takuma, the chairmen of Orion right hand man, showed up and said. "Commander Xene"

They all turned to see the man walking up and shockingly enough stop in front of the red head.

"Its such an honour to meet you" said the man, as everybody eyes were wide.

He put his hand out and Xene took it.

"The chairman has told me so much about you" he said. "I hope you enjoy this party sponsored by the Orion Foundation"

Everybody looked like they were being slapped.

"Well, I'm not staying here for long. I only came to see one person" he said, releasing the hand. "I'll socialise a bit and than talk to Hiroto later in private"

"If you have something to say to me, you can say it now." Said Hiroto, finally finding his voice. "I saw the news. I think its a pretty funny joke though"

"News?" Said Endou.

"Japan is going crazy" said Kidou. "Their saying aliens have been found"

"Oh, so you read that? So I can drop all pretenses with you guys than." He said, confusing them but than something in his voice just changed as he said. "You humans are truly an amusing species."

And just like that, the warm and bustling atmosphere went dead silent.

Xene opened his eyes and it was looking at a completely different person.

His eyes were no longer so bright but now they breemed with a layer of maturity.

Hiroto actually took a step back when he saw Xene eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you all" he said. "My name is not Tatsuya Kirayama. Tatsuya Kirayama was just an identity created to collect data. My real name is Xene. I am the commander of the SpaceShip called 'The Genesis'. You have served your purpose well, Hiroto Kira and now I have no further use for you. In other words, your friendship means nothing to me and i'll prefer that you don't stick to me like glue."

Everybody was stunned.

No they were absolutely speechless.

They did not expect somebody to say, they had been using Hiroto Kira today and the guy himself looked like his brain stopped working.

"You broke their brains, Xene" Said a voice Xene didnt even have to turn around to know.

Torch and Gazelle walked up from behind him, both in their own style of suits.

"Nagumo, Suzuno!?" Hiroto couldn't believe his eyes.

But those eyes that usually had a little bit of strong will, now were cold and both of them ozzed a crazy amount of presence.

They put Gouneji Shuuya to shame.

"I believe its a principle of emotions" said Gazelle. "It must be quiet a slap to find out, the person who you befriended was only using you to collect data. It was a miracle that we all could hide how we loathed this human."

All the while his voice just echoing through the whole ship, echoing as if there were speakers at all corners of the ship.

"I was trying hard not to laugh" said Torch, his mechanical voice on full display. "A rich boy who had daddy issues didnt question one bit why we were being nice to him or why Xene was sucking up to him and his daddy so badly. If I dont win an award for best acting when we get back, it would be a crime"

These two...their assholes. Many people thought but didnt say out loud.

"I dont believe it" suddenly Inamori Asuto spoke up. "When I faced you all, you all loved soccer, I could tell. You believed Hiroto would show up and he did"

Finally Xene spoke and said. "What you saw was a lie"

He stunned the guy and Hiroto.

"A lie crafted over years of observation" said Xene. "I did what I did to get into his fathers good graces. He was paying my bills after all. However Hiroto father is no longer of use to me."

Suddenly Hiroto grabbed him by the shirt and said. "You bastard! I'm not just some money well"

"No, you were a data well." Said Xene. "That type of raw emotions you have produced valuable data. Once we got you down pat, their was no needs to go after your new team mates"

Everybody was taken back, even the adults.

Xene took his hand off his shirt and said. "Your going to be playing in Russia for the finals and I will be watching. However I know you'll never reach number one because you guys dont have a serious backbone.

Stuffing your team with okay forwards, hoping nobody would notice that most of your power came from your injured star player isnt going to work at this stage. What's the point of building power if you dont have the right spine to release it?"

Everybody stunned.

"We'll take my leave now" said Xene to the Chairman right hand man. "Nice party."

"Like im going to l-" began Torch.

"Do it" Xene said, in a voice of somebody who clearly knew how to rein people in and know when not to be soft.

Suddenly both of them turned around and Xene marched them out like an adult marching out naughty children.

When he marched them to the limosuine, he got out of, Gazelle said "Why did you give them advice?"

He said nothing before saying. "Perhaps, I wanted something exciting to happen. The next match is going to be quiet a mess for them. Now they will know why"

Kabey thought about it.

Could the reason Tatsuya gave them advice because deep down she hadnt completely erased the connection they had to each other?

Was Tatsuya connection to Hiroto that strong?

The following day, Xene purchased a ticket to Inazuma Japan next match along with several others and in a stadium, where people were more focused on the game, nobody would see the aliens right before their eyes.

And Xene had been right, the match was a mess.

It quickly became apparent that even with Kidou, a genius strategies now back on the field, he fell short of expertise and strength.

The fact that they had such a strong goal keeper is what saved Inazuma Japan in that match and gave them opportunities to score.

The game ended 2-1, Japan won but not a single person looked proud of themselves when they got off the field.

Their shortcommings were revealed in China's match but who would have thought, going up against a team that tough didnt make the next match, laughably easier?

Xene left before the true tantrums could begin.

When he got home, a package had arrived for him from his parents who sent him a fresh pie and a letter.

Honestly they could spend their whole life apart and never meet again.

But than something really shocking was delivered to Xene.

It was an invite to join Inazuma Japan.

It meant somebody there knew the team was in trouble, saw his potential and asked the committee to pass this along.

After all, he had a Japanese citizenship even though it was under a name he considered false.

But to think, somebody who knew how big of an asshole, he could be, would dare send him this letter.

Xene was sure Hiroto would punch him if he ever saw him again.

The real question is, was he bored enough to even entertain this?

Did he want to stay in the house that could break down any minute?

No, he did not.

"Bellatrax" he said, to his right hand girl. "I'm going to be moving out for a while. Please make sure nobody but you knows where I went. Who knows, I might even come back within days"

"I understand. Neither Torch or Gazelle scare me. The others will not ask any further questions" said Belltrax, in a tank top and jeans. "However, I heard the true chairman is coming over to see you"

"I dont care for that old woman" said Xene. "Nor do I care for this fight going on with the humans. Tell her I won't be seeing her. If she doesn't like it, there are basically hundreds of companies willing to offer us accommodation. We can move out any time"

They had gotten to the point that they could brush off such a big figure.

The old woman might screech but he didnt care.

He went to his posh room and was about to pack his human clothes when he realised he had clothes from his parents.

Clothes that were a symbol of his heritage.

His eyes softened and he packed them.

And than he called the number on the letter to let them know he was coming.

Early in the morning, before the rest of the house woke up, Xene made a sneaky escape, he entered a limosuine and made his way to the official Inazuma training ground.

He was dressed in normal human clothes designed to be more easy going with humans.

It wasn't hard to circle the grounds and figure out where everybody was.

He saw the coach look at him and he waited for the team to fill into the meeting room.

"Today, I would like to announce a new member of the team" said the man. "Please come in"

And he did so, he opened the fire exit door and came in, he could see so many teens eyes almost pop out and jaws drop.

He stood in front of them all and took in all their expressions.

"Our new member is Commander Xene of The Gensis" said the coach happily.

And than came the surprised wild shouts.

"Wait a minute. How is he allowed here?" Said somebody.

"Its because I have a Japanese birth certificate" he revealed. "Even though I wasn't born in Japan, as far as the law is concerned I am a Japanese born and raised" he stunned them. "And I must say, your coach wrote me quiet a convincing letter. You guys are lucky to have him"

"I won't accept this" said Hiroto.

"Oh? I can walk out right now. I dont need to be here" said Xene. "But is your bruised ego more important than finding somebody to transform the plastic spine the team has right now into a diamond?"

He stunned them all.

"You aren't just looking at anybody" he said. "You are looking at the best commander in the whole universe. I was fighting world class people when you were all learning to walk. If I can't help you, than nobody in Japan can help you. Or have you all forgotten what happened last year when Japan went up against another national team?"

Of course they hadnt, that was the day Japan realised they had the weakest national team on the planet.

That was the day Japan realised Zesus Junior, the team that almost put the Raimon Eleven in the hospital wasn't an earth shattering existence at all, it was just that they were so sheltered that they didnt know they were the weakest in the world.

"There are 100 of us but I am literally the only one with a Japanese birth certificate willing to help you guys" said Xene. "You may not believe my background, but are you seriously going to turn down the only person who has the experience and will to work on your spine? If thats the case, there is truly no hope for Inazuma Japan is there? How unfortunate"

Everybody was stunned, it was like he was possessed by something.

Xene said. "I waiting for more objections so I can walk. I have a meeting with Orion right now but instead I chose to be here."

Nobody said anything and he took that as a 'Please help us' moment.

"Alright, humans" he said. "I'm going to show you what it means to training on the Galaxtic level. Time to play, Earthlings"

And Kabey clapped.

Convincing people of the existence of aliens was always so fun.

She needed pie for this.

And scene!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Kabey finished heating up a pie she got from a convince store and when she came back, she found that the team had just finished showing Xene their state of the art gym, and other things they used that would have people who never lived in luxury before beyond impressed.

But the thing was, Tatsuya had been exposed to what Kabey can do through the letters and presents he got.

He was not impressed with this so called top notch equipment but he said nothing, so it was understandable that they thought he was too stunned.

Kabey could hear it.

The doubts of the team, they didn't actually believe he can do anything to fix the team's spine.

And if he did do something, they expected him to give one or two pointers from him before he fell in line with them and listened to the adults.

"So what do you think, Xene?" Said the coach, after he was shown how the current middle were like when the forwards attacked.

Xene was sat on the bench and everybody stared.

Kabey almost burned her tongue because she hadn't blew on the spoon she was using.

Xene finally said. "Out of all the players here. Can you tell me, who can lift the most weights?"

Silence.

What?

Everybody was taken back before Iwato Takashi spoke up.

The guy was the widest out of the whole team and had arms like tanks, his body was similar to the Spains captain.

"That would be me" said Iwato.

Xene opened his bag and took out a soccer ball, how it fit into the bag was a mysterious thing.

Everybody was stunned to see his ball but Xene got up walked to the guy and said. "Hold it"

"This is a joke, right?" Said Haizaki Ryouhei.

"Hold it" Xene repeated and Iwato took it from him.

However the moment Xene hands left that ball, the ball dropped like a rock on the floor.

The ball made a nice dent in the grass covered concrete!

Everybody who was mocking him secretly shut the hell up.

Kabey was cackling and coughing on her pie.

"Pick it up" said Xene, as Iwato looked taken back.

Iwato looked before bending down and trying to lift it with his legs, everybody saw him struggle to lift for the first time in their lives.

Even the trainer who assigned the weights, had never seen his face go so red before.

Iwato only got it a few centimeters off the ground before it was dropped and he was breathing heavy.

"I-Its *huff* so heavy" he said, he was seriously sweating.

"I want every single one of you to try this ball." He said, stunning them all. "I want you all to feel it"

And than he casually rolled it to the middle and everybody looked at each other before each player tried the ball one by one, some couldn't get it off the ground at all.

There were a lot of aching backs once they all had a go.

However when the last person had touched it, he casually rolled it to back to him and kicked it up, catching it on his right hand.

He held it like it weighed nothing.

Everybody really shut up now.

"There are five versions of this ball" he said, to all of them. "A, B, C, D and E. Iwato, I want to ask you, since your the strongest one here. What grade do you think this ball is?"

And everybody looked at the usually shy guy.

Iwato, looked at the ball.

"Ur. B?" He said, it was a fair bet.

However Xene said. "If you guys think this ball is B. You really need help" he said, stunning them all before dropping a bomb shell. "On my planet, this Ball is considered grade E"

"What?" Said somebody immediately.

"An E grade ball?" Said the Trainer. "But that ball is heavy"

Everybody was shocked and in disbelief even the coach.

"Do you understand now just what the coach brought onto this team?" He said, to all of them. "I kick A grade balls before coming to your planet, children on my planet kick E grade balls." Dropping a bombshell before he said. " Would you like to see what happens when an A grade kick meets a goal keeper who can't even pick up a E grade ball? You better pray an ambulance is nearby of somebody is dying that day"

Everybody was shocked especially Endou and the other goal keepers.

"And do you know what level Spain is, in the eyes of the galaxy?" Said Xene. "E grade." He stunned them all. "Being a grade and having no grade is like heaven and earth. Not a single one of you can pick up this ball. So what makes you think, as you are now, Spain wont send you home?"

Silence.

Dead silence.

"Do you have some E grade and up move that will stop the captain of Spain kicking through Diamond the hand like it was a paper bag?" He said. "How about a move that hasn't been blocked before until now? Surely that match with China went smoothly, right? Oh, Wait. It didnt. The whole world watched China walk all over you and shut down every move you have. So what makes you think Spain wont do the same thing?"

Silence.

The whole team continued to be silence even the adults and managers.

"You guys need to know that there is a far stronger world than the team you all ideologies and fear" he said. "If Spain faced the Galaxy, they will be buried alive"

They needed to hear this because they can only grow when they are aware of how small they are.

"However, you are lucky today" he said. "You have a person from that world here and I dont know how long I will be here for" and than he turned to Iwato and said. "You are the backbone that keeps the spine together. You are the last line of defence. There is a habit of yours that you need to break before you can become a true defender. I've noticed that a lot of players on this team have this problem and its keeping this whole team from being ready to beat Spain"

Everybody was shocked.

"What is it?" Said Kidou.

It seems they are listening to him now.

"Usually I'll let you figure this out yourself but you all want to beat Spain and it wont happen" said Xene, stunning them all before he said. "Your team's number one problem is...half of you are original while the other is just a copy"

Everybody was shocked.

"What?" Said Atsuya Fubuki.

"Haven't you all noticed?" He said. "Certain players of this team are still trying to copy somebody else"

Everybody was taken back but then they noticed Kozoumaru Sasuke, as if they looking at him for the first time.

"What?" Said the guy feeling attacked.

"Gouenji, I want you to answer this question" said Xene to the player injured on the bench. "The first move you ever created, the fire tornado, did you copy that from somebody else or is it entirely yours?"

Everybody was shocked, but than Endou got it.

"I see what he means" said Endou. "When I started soccer, I had my grandfathers note book and my first move the God hand was my own version of his move. I was fine with it because it was a guide book in my eyes but eventually I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to make my own moves."

"And this why nobody calls you the successor of your grandfather, Endou Mamoru" said Xene shocking all of them. "Every member of the Raimon Eleven, can stand on their own. They may have had a mentor at one point in their lives who built the foundation but at the same time, I can tell, each and every one of them have long since broken away from that and become their own player. It is them, that people copy not the other way around and that's what makes them true players"

His words were powerful and hit home.

"Its good to admire somebody but when you try to become a successor for that person, it will only shackle you in the end" he said. "This isn't Japan, this is the world. You are one of the few team's left to battle for the spot of number one. You are battling against teams that dont have a single copy in their ranks. Why do you think Final Resort with three people didn't work? There is no such thing as a copy being better than the original. Your either are the original or make something else. Somebody needs to tell you guys, to stop trying to copy somebody else. The number one team in the world, is a team that only has originals on it. If people are saying you're the second coming of somebody else, at this level, it isn't a compliment, its a huge problem"

Everybody was taken back.

"Iwato, you also have this problem" he turned to the stunned guy. "I don't know who you imitating when you do your 'Wall' nor do I care. But you need to realise, out of the thousands considered for this spot, it is you who got picked."

He saw the surprise.

"The adults may tell you its okay to mess up because we have a strong goal keeper but you are just as important as the goal keeper" he said, stunning. "Think about it, you are up against a team known for their strength. Look around, you are the only one on this team who has the body to be mistaken for a Spanish player"

And everybody was shockdd because he was right.

Everybody else but him was thin and maybe tall but, nobody was built like him.

"Spain will flatten the rest of the team." He said, stunning. "You know it. You've felt that feeling when your body is so overwhelming big that you just a push will make the other fall. This is what will happen to this team in the next match if they dont learn to defend" he continued to shock, before he said. "Now, in the next match, you will be the most important person on that field, whether you realise it or not. If you can not go toe to toe with people from your own weight class than you will never become a true defender. You need to realise that the person who decides if Spain gets a clear shot at the goal is you. Iwato. And nobody else."

Everybody was dead silent.

Just wow.. Kabey, thought, it seems like she unlocked some serious leadership inside Tatsuya.

"Now" he said. "I'm going to give you the task of picking this ball up. If you can fully pick this ball up, I promise you, you will become Spains worst nightmare on game day. I dont know what move you develops from this but it certainly wont be the wall version two. If your serious about defending than, snap the rope and run forward with all your might"

Silence.

Xene walked to his bag and took it before saying. "So is nobody going to show me to my room so I can unload?"

He said it like he was Tatsuya Kira again and there was nothing special about him.

It was unsettling.

A girl came out of her stupider and offered to show him to his new room and, they soon dissappeared.

The whole team stared after him.

"The universe is an amazing place" said Nosaka.

"What incredible presence" Ichihoshi Hikaru.

"With him, our plays will definitely evolve." Said Kidou.

"You seriously got played" said Hiazaki to Hiroto. "Only 15 minutes and I can tell that guy is the real deal"

And Hiroto knew, his personality was so different now.

But why couldn't he shake the feeling, his change wasn't natural?

"So that's why, the world is calling him commander Xene" said the coach, who really called him because of extreme curiosity.

"You called over something amazing" said the trainer.

Meanwhile Xene was taken into the room and had to shoo the girl away before he opened his spacebag and began to unload the stuff he received from his parents.

To think, not that long ago, his stuff consisted of hand me down clothes, old text books and other handme down things.

Now he was putting up a Lantern that not only played alien music and changed the lava into sound waves, it also beamed the current time.

He was putting down a carpet that cleaned itself and masserged his feet.

With each new item, his eyes grew softer.

He really couldn't wait to see his parents in person again.

In another universe he would have had one of the worst rooms and now he had the most privileged bedroom out of them all.

And he was so thankful for the privilege his 'parents' gave him.

Kabey nodded and said. "The time of being given hardly anything is over, my son. You deserve it Tatsuya, after what you've been through"

She turned to another screen and chuckled.

The trouble makers that Xene dissappeared from, were turning the mansion upside down looking for him.

It was nice to be so young and lively.

And scene!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

When Xene came back, he shocked the whole team, especially Hiroto.

He had changed from his handy me down purple shirt that was underneath a hand me down orange puffy coat and gray jeans and shoes.

He was now in an outfit sent to him by his parents and Kabey was so proud to see him wear it.

It was black and had carvings made from gold, he looked like a prince of some foreign middle Eastern country.

Thankfully she didn't made a massive ridiculous hat to go with it.

Everybody gawked at him.

"I marely changed into something more comfortable." He said, "This is the style of clothes on my planet. I thought this will be fitting, since you will be using my planets technology to train. If you have a problem with this, speak up now"

Nobody said anything.

"Good." He said. "Now let's fix your biggest weakness" and than a green cube with crosses on both surfaces came out of his palm and it flew over their heads and entered Gouenji Shuuya leg.

Everybody was shocked including the guy, the guys legs glowed green and healed like he was a video game character.

"Stand up, Gouenji Shuuya. Your leg is fine" Said Xene as if what he was saying wasn't crazy to the people who watched the player do nothing but sit down for months.

Gouenji suddenly took a leap of faith and stood up.

No pain.

His eyes went wide and than he became walking towards them.

Again no pain.

"My leg is fine" he said, shocking them all. "I don't feel any pain"

"Good. Now you can get better with the rest of the team" said Xene casually.

Everybody stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" Said the trainer, he was the man who was hired by the coach for his secret healing technique.

Even the coach was taken back.

"I'm a person from a far advanced civilasation. Do you think we don't have leg injuries down pat?" He said, stunning them. "Why do you think a child can be stronger than a national player? Even a decade later, you humans, waiting months, even years to heal an injury is still very bizzar to me"

Everybody continued to stare at him but for a different reason now.

How advanced was his planet?

"Anyway, let's move you into your new trainning building" he said.

"What?" Said Nishikage Seiya.

"No offence but unless the equipment here can magically make you look like Iwato here in a few short weeks than Gouenji Shuuya on the field really does not matter" he said, shocking all of them. "Now your new place" and out of his hand came a green cube but this time it had tower markings, than he dropped it and it sunk into the earth.

The ground began to shake and he casually took a step back while they were all panicking.

Out of the ground came a tower as tall as the ceiling.

"Everybody meet Layrus" said Xene. "A software designed to turn no rankers into E rankers. Weither it's on the battlefield or playing a sport. It manifests itself into what is most appropriate. Inside this, are stages suited to every position minus the forwards because the coach isn't paying me to extend my niceness more than this. For me, this tower is a walk in the park but for you guys you'll see the mother of all training"

They were silent.

"So what do you say earthlings? Ready to go in?" He said.

There was more silence.

"This will make us stronger right?" Said Nosaka.

"You will walk all over Spain because your foundation will be far more solid." said Xene.

"Than I'm going first" said Nosaka.

And than he got sucked in, much to everybody shock.

Xene swiped and they saw a screen showing Nosaka on screen, they were stunned to see spikes appear from behind him.

"If you don't want to get cut. Run" said Xene casually.

The player had no choice but to do so and they watched him run in place.

"Anyway else?" Said Xene.

People began to come forward one by one including the goal keepers, however Iwato and the forwarders were kept out.

However the big guy still had the bear and was still failing to pick it up.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Said one forwarder.

"Follow whatever the trainer has prepared" he said, stunning them. "I was called to fix the teams spine not it's head. If you want to pay me, you simply can't afford my price. Before I was viewed as a normal child, now the world knows I'm an alien ship commander. Do you honestly believe you have something I want? I'm just here to kill time until a ship arrives to take me and my crew home. Nothing more and nothing less"

He than walked away leaving them all silent.

Xene went to test out how much he could lift in the weight room and Kabey went to her data collection room and saw screens showing the footage she gathered from what the world called 'super Elites'.

Camera flies were so much more convenient than moving yourself.

Some of the data she gathered was gifted to the friends, family and loved ones of her dreamers.

However all that data will go into Tatsuya new parents.

Weither it's in looks, social status, skills or money, they must destroy the orphanage owner in every way when compared.

They must be so perfect that Hiroto and his family could only open their mouths when interacting with them.

So much data, so many talents.

So pressed for time and yet it would all be worth it to see their faces when they go home with their families.

By the time she came back, the trainning day was over and almost everybody was finding it hard to walk and bandages were being thrown around like it was going out of style.

"Congratulations, you guys survived the first day" said Xene and everybody looked at him like he was growing two heads.

How could he not see their injuries?

"I'll be outside until food is ready." he said, and than he walked away.

He found the nearest exist and began walking around for a bit before laying down near the bridge and looking up at the sky, he was waitinv for it to turn dark so that he could see the stars.

His eyes weren't on the next match at all but the stars.

Suddenly his new phone rang and he opened it to find it was from an unknown number.

He answered it and heard the one voice that he once prayed with all his heart said 'Im adopting you'.

Kira Seijirou.

"Tatsuya?" Said the man, not sure if this was the right number.

But for Xene now, this man was a great source of shame, so he said.

"Mr Seijirou, if you want to talk to your son, you have his phone number. Or did that boy change his phone number without telling you, hence why you were so determined to get my new phone number?" said Xene.

There was a long silence, it made Xene realise that this was indeed the first time in months that he had spoken to this man.

What a difference now.

The last time they talked, he was naive and a 'Yes teen', now he was talking to him like 'What the hell do you want'?

"Mr Seijirou, prehap's you've come to request a check for all the money you spent on me?" He said, getting more silence. "I'll give you the number for the Orion personal phone number and you can tell them to write you a check."

There was more silence.

"You didnt come to do that? Than you must be here to apologise for the years you made me think I was getting adopted by you" he said. " I can't wait to hear how your apologizing for making me get your dry cleaning. What about the time you gave me a box of toys and than dissappeared for two months only to give me a pat on the head and than leave? And my personaly favourite, you forcing your spoiled little brat onto the team, not knowing he would get onto Inazuma Japan. Have you finally come to say thank me for that?"

There was more silence on the end.

"No? Didn't think so" he said and than he ended the call, he sent Orion a message to block this man from accessing his phone.

And than he got up and walked back inside, only to be hit with the smell of freshly made food.

He followed it to the dinning hall and soon noise appeared however the liveliness died, the moment he came into view.

He saw the team turn and stare at him, he went to the counter and discovered it was like a buffet style restruant.

Plain rice, vegetables and curry.

He blinked.

You can't be serious.

He had been spoiled.

He texted somebody and than took a seat at an empty space.

Everybody blinked.

Did he not eat?

Even Hiroto was wondering if he was faking eating all this time.

However they soon got the answer 15 minutes later when Belltrax came in.

She was dressed in a black shirt that showed off her stomach and jeans.

It was normal clothes but my God did she look all woman in it.

All the girls mouths were open and the guys could not contain their blushes.

The adults in the room could not believe a teenage girl was this confident before their eyes.

Who?

Hiroto recognised her but he couldn't believe it.

Did she always look so mature?

She saw Xene and walked over to him and bent down to put the bag on the table and said. "Xene, here's your food."

"What's in it?" Said Xene seemly not seeing the very attractive female before his eyes who's breasts were centimetres away from his face.

"Don't worry, I made sure lobster was in there." She said, brushing a hair strand to the side and looking prettier. "I know how you get when the food is half baked."

"Thanks for the food" he said. "You can go now" he said.

"What, really? Is that all you texted me for?" She said. "I thought you wanted to have a private talk with me. I did sneak out of the house for you"

"And I appreciate that" he said. "But if you are seen with me by certain people, it will only end up in a lot of yelling and jealously. I don't have time for that non-sense"

"Well, we won't have that problem back home. Well be free to do what we want" she said and than she said. "Bye, Captain"

And than she strutted away, her thin waist memorising.

Xene wasn't even watching her leave, instead he just opened the box and put the hot contents on the plate but before he could tuck in, he felt a dozen pair of eyes turn his way.

He turned and saw everybody looking at him.

And he meant everybody even the adults.

Some of them couldn't hide their blushes.

What?

"Xene...here, we don't bring girlfriends" said the coach.

Xene blinked.

And than he blinked.

"Girlfriend? Who?" He said.

And that's when he realised what they were all thinking.

"I and Bellatrax? God no" he said, stunning all of them. "Our relationship is strictly professional. She's my second in command. You humans are weird. That's disgusting"

Everybody was speechless.

"You should be focusing on building power not who's dating who," he said. "This is why you humans don't reach E rank in your life time"

And than he began to eat while everybody was dead silent.

Kabey was laughing.

She had nothing to do with her dreamers lack of interest with one another.

The World had killed the very idea of romance with another person before she even got to them.

And now the world is shocked that there is nothing going one despite how attractive they were.

She looked on another screen and saw Gazelle and Torch hiding in the trees having followed her.

Well, it looks like things have gotten even more interesting.

And scene!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

If there was one word to describe Xene it would be 'perfection'.

Nosaka Yumi used to be hailed as the perfect person, but being in the presence of Xene for a few days, you realise how laughable that notion was.

He was an incredible strategist.

If somebody was hiding an injury, he would call it out.

He made sure everybody he trained wouldn't get bored.

He would offer logical and effective advice.

When it came to training like weight lifting, he smashed it all, he left those in the room gapping in shock.

And this was all wrapped up in an air of mystery.

Productivity for the team had skyrocketed but everybody knows so little about the person who made the team so much better.

They really wanted to hear stories about the other planet but he seemed amused by their growing curiosity.

However, he didn't open up.

Unfortunately for him, somebody else would do it for him.

It was a few days after he had joined, that everybody woke up to water in the building.

Nobody could be faulted for thinking that rain happened the night before and somehow it managed to get in, the whole team ran to the indoor soccer field since the grass made sure to swallow the water and was just wet.

And just like that their million-dollar training facility was useless.

"This is really bad. How are we supposed to train when there is nowhere private to train too?" Xene heard behind him.

"We can't train at all, or the reporters would leak what were doing to the other teams." said somebody else.

Even the adults looked worried.

They had to find somewhere else to train.

However Xene was calm, he bent down and took a blade of wet grass.

He began to suspect it and found that there was nothing natural about this water.

Could it be?

Oh, no.

He turned around and yelled. "WHY IS IT THAT, THE ONLY TIME YOU TWO WORK TOGETHER, ITS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ANNOY ME? DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?"

Everybody was confused until they heard in an echoey voice.

"Actually, Xene. We don't. We have lots of free time on our hands."

"Messing with a bunch of humans is our favourite past time."

And then in a burst of fire and blizzard, they appeared before Xene.

Torch and Gazelle, in their regular clothes.

But not the donated clothes, but clothes brought for them.

Gazelle was dressed in a loose blue and white striped t-shirt, black pants and shoes and in his mouth was a pink ice lolly.

Torch, on the other hand, was dressed in a blue sleeves' shirt and blue jeans and shoes.

Both of them looked like they were on vacation to a tropical island instead of Russia.

A huge change since Inazuma Japan saw them last.

More aliens had shown up.

What happened next was even more shocking.

Xene began speaking in another language.

He said. "So it really was you two that made the water. Now I can bill you for the water damage."

But what Inazuma Japan heard was low robotic hums.

Gazelle opened his mouth and replied back. "Its a joke. I'll fix it"

And then the water that had damaged the place began to shine, the grass beneath them began to shine and the water healed the place up and then it began to gather around Gazelle, gallons of Water just began seeping into Gazelle until it was all gone.

Everybody but the aliens and Kabey who was laughing too hard stared stupidly at Gazelle.

Gazelle turned to the adults and said in Japanese. "Your building is fine. I reversed the damage and the water"

Even the coach mouth was stupidly open.

"We just wanted to have some fun." Said Torch continuing in their language.

"If you're not here to help, then leave. This place is for people who are on the team or working for the team" said Xene.

"You can't be serious, Xene," said Torch. "Even after they stupidly rejected you, you said yes to helping these humanoids?"

"It doesn't matter what I do in my spare time," said Xene. "You guys can ask Desarm to come here."

"Wait. What?" Both of them said with clearly surprised looks.

"Desarm is perfect to train the forwards to increase power," said Xene.

"What are we chopped liver?" Said Torch.

"We are way more power than Desarm," said Gazelle. "He answers to us"

"That may be true but I trust him far more to not kill the forwarders on the team when compared to you two," said Xene. "You two won't even take the time to evaluate them correctly so you can lower your power. And neither of you can work together unless you want to annoy me or one-up me. And besides, aren't you guys not interested in this kind of stuff. Humanoids are below you, right? Please, leave and watch the next match on tv or something. Don't you have shopping or destruction to do?"

And if looks could kill Xene would have been a puddle, but then they stopped and looked at each other.

And then in a blaze of fire and Ice, their clothes completely changed.

They were now dressed in soccer uniforms!

They were fire and Ice themed but they were uniforms.

Everybody was stunned.

Xene turned and said. "Everybody meet the new trainers for the teams forwards. Torch and Gazelle"

Everybody was shocked.

What the hell happened!?

And that's when both of realised and said. "Wait, a minute. Did you just manipulate us?"

In Japanese.

"Of course not. I did no such thing" he said, with a smile.

His assholeness shining before their very eyes.

"Anyway. Trainer" said Xene, to the man. "I hope it's okay that both Torch and Gazelle take over today's training? They are both famous for their firepower and with them, the forwards can defiantly score against Spain" and then he smacked both of their backs and said in their language. "I hope you don't disappoint me. You'll be a laughing stock if the Forwarders are a wreck on game day"

And then he walked past the two who face clearly had darkened and said. "Let's get to my training"

He opened up his tower and people began to disappear.

Xene disappeared into the tower leaving, the two with the forwarders, Iwato and staff working for the team.

There was silence.

Suddenly Torch yelled. "I HATE THAT GUY!"

He burst into flames and triggered the fire alarm.

Water came down, putting him out immediately.

Silence.

Gazelle burst out laughing without care.

"If I could. I would fry you right now" said Torch gave him the mother of all death glares.

"Those two really don't get along," Mikando Anna said, wondering how these two will teach.

However, despite the very rough landing, both Torch and Gazelle quickly showed that they can work together when their pride was threatened.

The cocky forwarders could only gap in shock, as both Gazelle and Torch passed them with ease as if they weren't trying at all.

Torch put China Airborn jumps to absolute shame, he easily reached higher than any human being can jump and Gazelle paved the grass with Ice.

Not even their world-class coach had seen anything like it.

Before their eyes the 2 vs 5 game had become 12-0 with Gazelle and Torch on top and Inazuma Japan forwards on the floor, even Gouneji looked like he couldn't move anymore.

So you can only imagine the shock when the rest of the players got out of the tower and saw this scene.

"What on earth happened?" Said Kidou.

"Those freaks of nature happened," said haizaki.

Even Hiroto was on the ground.

You could tell, his world had been shattered as he was forced to come to the conclusion that he wasn't the star of his old team after all.

Torch had crushed him with delight, every chance he got.

"We have footage," said the Trainer, thanking whatever God was out there that they weren't really into soccer.

"What did you do to them?" Said Xene.

"Don't worry we didn't hurt them...much" said Torch, starting at Hiroto with a smirk.

"He's right, we just made them see the gap between us and them" sais Gazelle. "Their pride may have taken a blow though. Today they realised that they were frogs swimming in a lake instead of a river"

"Oh, suck it up all of you," said Torch to the forwards struggling to get up. "You all look ready to die. You've barely even touched the ball. Stop being dramatic"

"Should we call your parents and tell them you need to be picked up? Pathetic" said Gazelle.

"Wow. These guys are a bunch of assholes" said, somebody.

"Yeah, but they have the power to back it up," said Haizaki.

And that's when they all noticed Hiroto was leaving and ignored any shouting.

"I'll go after him," said Xene.

The shock must have been too much.

Xene walked away and found Hiroto in the locker room covering his head.

"Are you seriously mopping?" He said. "You lost battles with people all over the world and yet you bounced back. So why are you mopping now?"

Hiroto said nothing.

"I hope your not mopping because you realised, that you were only the star player because everybody else was lowering their power level," said Xene. "That's really pathetic"

"Shut up. It was you who filled my head with being a star" said Hiroto. "Anything for research right?"

"Right," he said, without a hint of remorse. "However, my job is done. Torch and Gazelle job is done. You are facing the real us, and the real us are here trying to make a subpar team transform. Data has nothing to do with this now. We can leave any time and just spend the remainder of our days in a mansion being waited on hand and foot by the powerful. We spent years being the bottom of the barrel with nowhere to go, but you could retire to a mansion with a family and no financial troubles. You truly had no idea how we were treated by the outside world because you were a millionaire son. The world was rosey in your eyes, there was no way you could have seen the world through our eyes. The life we have now is more than enough compensation"

Indeed it was and Kabey was proud that she changed their fate, only a few would have made it outside the world if she hadn't butted in.

"And do you know how we made it?" Said Xene. "We may have lived in a much more advanced world than you have, but every single one of us clawed our way to the top. The training we want though, isn't even the same league as your training. You, humans, throw around the word 'hell' so casually, but you have never felt your body battling against your own mind for control. You have a chance to become a star of Earth and yet your sad because the world isn't how you imagined it. Quiet frantically, that's very insulting. A mere human thinks he could pick and choose the best training in the whole galaxy. If you don't like what's going on than go running back to your mansion. With Gouenji Shuuya back, do you think the coach will bend over backwards to make your stay?"

And then he left.

He left and came back to the team.

"I told him the cold hard truth. It's up to him, if he wants to be on this team or not" he said, as he approached everybody else. "Being the best at something isn't for people who cry when things get too hard. This is why your team has been barely winning ever since the Asian finals. If you're not ready to train like your world-class, then you should go home. No distractions. If you're not one hundred per cent committed, the whole team will suffer because of you. I'm mostly talking to Asuto here. If you aren't 100 per cent here, then leave the team"

He looked directly at Asuto, the boy looked shocked, most of them were shocked.

Of course, he had noticed.

The boy mind was somewhere else, he could see it in his movements.

Xene looked away and said. "You guys need to get rid of your 'what if' members. If you don't, then I'll force them out. I built a galactic level team, who have never been defeated. Being number one isn't a question. It's a fact. There is no place for your human non-sense within it so keep it out."

And then he walked away, ignoring the stunning looks.

The appearance of Torch and Gazelle had indeed affected him.

He was a lot harsher.

Hiroto came back but Xene had vanished.

"What do you mean, you want me to talk to him?" Said Gazelle.

Three girls had approached the easiest looking alien and not the alien who was thinking about burning down the forest near the training ground, just for fun.

"You do realise, we don't talk like you humans do, right?" He said, Gazelle never thought he would have this conversation in his life.

"Please. You're an alien too right?" Said Nathalie. "If there is anybody who could connect with him than-"

"You got it all wrong" Gazelle butted in. "We're the worst people to talk to Xene. I go out of my way just to make him mad and so does fire breath over there. He thinks we're a torn he can't seem to get ride off. No wonder he was irritated today, it was because of us" before he said. "I'm actually quite proud of that"

Everybody looked at him like he was growing a second head.

So it was because of them that he was so harsh today?

"And besides," said Gazelle. "Why should I tell him to risk his resources for a team that has no chance of winning?"

Everybody was stunned.

This guy was the worst.

However, Gazelle hit them with fact.

"Do you humans actually think resources come from thin air?" Said Gazelle, stunning them all. "Until a month ago, the only thing me and the others had was what earth provided for us. The resources we have now was posted to us by our relatives and parents who we haven't seen in years and yet Xene is deciding to share this with you. However, the level of entitlement in your group is amazing. We aliens only use things because we have to and then repay it back tenfold with results. And yet you humans are talking about forcing somebody to use their resources on another, who won't give in one hundred per cent? How shameless"

He sipped some juice.

Everybody was dead silent.

When he puts it that way, they came off as awful people.

#With Kabey#

Kabey began walking and came to the bunker of people.

She heard a beep and looked at Xene Parents.

On a screen, she could see them dreaming.

Just like a naturally born person would.

Dreaming of living in the world she designed.

She smiled.

They were ready.

The dream she promised them was now reality.

They can come home now.

And scene!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

It was the day of Japan vs Spain.

The rematch of what happened last year.

Did Japan learn from last year and improve or will they get destroyed again?

Many Japanese were praying for their team's success while the Spanish people we're relaxed, confident in their team ability.

The two sides were night and day.

The crowd began to stream in, including the VIP's sections which were basically reserved for the sponsors, rich officials and those close to the top or know somebody at the top.

That's why when four kids who the workers never saw before, walked to the checkout and presented them with their passes, the people working did a double-take.

However, everybody pass was legit and they even had them under special treatment.

The four walked into the lounge where those who know the top of Orion were and they entered the place and sat down.

They completely ignored the others who double took since they had never seen them before.

The four who entered was none other than the captains, Reize, Desarm, Torch and Gazelle.

They were offered anything to eat and drink and took the place up on the offer while staring at the glass that showed the whole pitch down below.

They wouldn't have come here if not for one person.

20 minutes later the game finally started and the teams came out.

With amazing eyesight, they could see a certain redhead leading.

It was Xene, wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform and the captain band was around his arm.

When the announcer noticed that somebody who wasn't Endou Mamoru was leading Inazuma Japan, the guy was shocked

"...I can't believe it..." Said the announcer. "The person who seems to be leading Japan for this match is...Commander Xene!"

The four captains smirked.

"It indeed is him!" Said the announcer to the world. "For those who have not been keeping up with the events. Commander Xene was uncovered as an alien commander some weeks back when he opened a box that came from space. The police reports are public for those who want to read them. And ever since then, he was arrested and moved into a mansion provided by the Orion foundation and have been enjoying Orion benefits ever since!"

Those who haven't heard were shocked.

"How did Inazuma Japan get him? Wait, a minute... are intergalactic people even allowed to play?" Said the announced before getting the official play sheet. "It says here that as long as you have a valid passport you can represent that country. The Japanese government have yet to declare his passport null and void, so he can play!"

Of course, they didn't.

Xene was the most famous person in Japan, if they revoked his passport, the other countries will swarm and laugh at them.

The crowd were stunned.

"I have no idea why a commander would be interested in Soccer but we have a treat today!" Said the announcer. "We may witness soccer played on the inter galaxy level!"

"He can't really be an alien right?"

"I'll believe it when I see!"

The crowd was filled with doubters.

Both of the captain's for the National teams went to shake hands to show good faith.

"An aliens captain, huh. Interesting" said the Spanish captain.

"Today, I'm not letting you touch the ball," said Xene with a smile said, knowing Orion was most likely peeved to see him on Japans team after weeks of ignoring them.

Xene offered that Spain go first, a suggestion that had the referee blinking before telling the crowd that Spain will go first.

Everybody got into their positions.

"Finally kick off," said Torch.

The whistle blew and the game began.

Spain began running up the field comfortable in their bodies and Inazuma Japan seemed to get bulldozed down.

It wasn't long before they passed to their captain, Clario Orvan and he scored a goal.

Wait...

That was what supposed to happen.

In reality, Xene appeared from nowhere and took the ball before it could even reach him.

"What?" Everybody on Spains said at once.

The Japanese forwards hadn't stayed put, they had actually moved into Spain's territory because they knew he would get it.

But the amount of run work it would take to reach them-

Xene ran like a plane.

Fast!

Really Fast!

Everybody was on their feet.

"Nani!? What is that speed!" Yelled the Announcer. "Is this the speed of the galaxy!?"

The teams that took part in the tournament and Orions itself was shocked.

How was it possible for somebody to run that fast!?

In a flash, Xene had caught up to the forwarders and kicked the ball to Haizaki who was more than happy to received the ball.

However, the player miscalculated and ended up doing a terrible kick to the side.

Silence.

So many people face palmed all at once and Hiroto gave the guy grief for the terrible kick.

Now it was Spain's ball and Inazuma Japan began to cover the other players much better than anybody thought.

They actually had pressure, this time.

The player decided to kick it high in the air and everybody waited for it to get low enough for them to air battle.

However everybody but Xene.

He scored higher than what should be possible and caught it in the air.

"Nani!?" Yelled the announcer. "So high! Is that possible!?"

Everybody was on their feet again.

Xene performed a bicycle kick.

The goalkeeper didn't see it.

A fake?

Xene came down and everybody turned to see the ball in the net.

What?

They made sure to rub their eyes for good measures but it was still there.

Goal!

It was in that moment, that Xene created fear in the elite soccer world.

The goal was announced to the shock of the world and the stadium.

And then Japan went back.

"Show off," said Hiroto.

"Talk to me when you can do that," said Xene as he jogged to the other side with the rest.

But there was more shock to come from him.

He wasn't just stopping Spains Captains from getting the ball.

Every time the captain was about to get the ball, Xene would step in and steal the ball.

The guy tried to knock him down with force.

The guy lost.

Spain witnessed with their eyes as Xene proved to be far stronger than their hulking mass of a player who was knocked off his feet.

He tried to pass?

Xene wasn't even looking as he repelled him.

Everybody in Japan had actually levelled up but Xene stole the show.

Before the first half had ended, Xene decided to get greedy and go for the goal by himself.

With his speed and strength, he mowed down any Spanish player that dared to approached him, national players we're sent flying like nobody business.

The guy who the world ignored not that long ago was now shining on the world stage.

And then he kicked it.

Once again the goalkeeper couldn't see it and it got in.

Goal.

3-0 to Japan.

The whistle blew to signal the point.

Everybody mouth was open as the first half ended and they all went to the benches for a break.

Nobody dared to underestimate Xene now and those who said he didn't deserve to be here, now shut the hell up.

It was hot, water bottles we're given out and player drenched themselves in water while shirtless.

The physically accomplished Spanish member usually drew envious looks.

However, all eyes were on Xene who took his shirt off to cool down.

His back was just muscle on top of muscle, nobody had ever seen anything like it.

How the hell did he hide such a thing before?

You really couldn't tell with his shirt on that he had such a crazy body.

Xene outclassed them in the muscle department too!

"What an amazing body..." Said, somebody in the stand.

However, when the break was over, Xene didn't come back to the field, instead who came back was none than Gouenji Shuuya!

The world seemed to be in an uproar when the player stepped on the field after a long injury.

"Wait a minute? Commander Xene who dominated the first half is now on the bench and stepping into his place is none other Gouenji Shuuya!" Said the announcer. "For those who didn't know, Gouenji Shuuya was a star in Japans first match but due to a leg injury, he has been benched ever since! Is he fully healed? Surely not! Or did Commander Xene do something?"

However, Gouenji soon proved that not was he healed but his leg was better than ever along with a new special move.

The shock was great on Spain's side.

The whole thing ended with 6-0 thanks to Iwato new move 'Iron Bear' that made sure Spain never got close enough to the goalie.

Inazuma Japan won in a landslide.

"There was never any doubt," said Reize.

Today will shock the world and Xene would definitely be remembered.

While Spain was on the floor devasted, Japan was breathing heavy but standing.

Finally, they got revenge.

Xene walked onto the field and was thanked by the Japanese players since he was the one who helped them win today.

Japan would surely be okay without him now.

And just when he thought that there was wind and everybody but Xene covered his eyes.

When it cleared they saw somebody who was unnaturally tall and long, dressed as if he was a Catholic Priest, he even had the staff but it was even longer than the guy.

However no cap adorned his head, instead, it let loose long flowing blond hair and long sharp ears extruding out of it.

The world seemed to freeze and stare at this weirdo who appeared.

The guy walked to Xene and snapped his fingers when he did so a floating paper appeared and before cameras, the guy said in a language that wasn't human.

"I've come to inform you, Xene, that Her Majesty the Queen has deemed that your mission has ended. A Ship will be sent to you on this date. She would have contacted you sooner but she said and I quote 'You looked like you were having too much fun".

And Xene almost anime fell down along with those watching and could understand this language.

"Is that so?" he said, in their language.

"She also, gifted you a pretty armband so that she knows where to send the ship and this Apple." said the guy in a monotone, clearly he was used to the Queen's craziness.

And an armband that was just made from precious jewels and crafted beautifully fall on his arm and a colourful apple was floated towards him.

"I will now deliver this message again but less grand," said the guy, before he vanished.

Everybody stared at where the man used to be for a while.

"That's new," said Xene, looking up and people looked to see where he was looking and the sky was covered in what looked like symbols but copied a hundred times.

And not just here, but all over the world, the sky had completely changed.

It was just such a high display of power.

If they can change a whole planet sky what else could they do,?

When the guy had done his job, the guy came back but this timeless formal, his robe opened to reveal he was indeed that tall and they saw the same symbol that was on the sky now on his breastplate.

He twirled his staff even though he didn't have too and slammed it onto the grass.

A symbol appeared underneath him and it glowed, the man gave a proper bow before he split into particles and they travelled into the air.

Into space.

Everybody stared at where the man had been.

And then at Xene with the armband and colourful apple.

He was quite eye-catching right now, everybody had forgotten the match.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

However, today Kabey had caused an important point in history.

And scene!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Orion.

Enjoy!

The calling of everybody back to come home was a success.

The news of Xene quitting the team was buried by alien fever.

Pictures and videos of this man were everywhere.

People made masks and other stuff to try and capitalise on this.

To pass the time, those who had bands on their arms agreed to interviews because why not?

The aliens then went touring around the world wanting to see all of it while security and reporters we're a respectful distance away.

Very few people were covering the tournament, everybody wanted to get a look at them.

And then the day arrived.

Inazuma Japan woke up to Xene knocking on their door.

They were all surprised when a team meeting was called and they saw Xene on stage.

The guy was taller, he wore an orange shirt with a purple tie, brown pants with a belt and black shoes.

"Hi," he said as everybody was shocked.

"Did you get taller?" Said, somebody.

He was a bit taken back before he said.

"Oh, right. this" he said. "I never mentioned that my race is naturally taller than the human race. This is actually my real height. A 4 foot 4, 5 years old would attract attention anywhere. So you can see how much I sacrificed to infiltrate Earth. But now my time is up. My ship will come to Earth in a few hours. I just came to say goodbye"

Goodbye?

Everybody was downright shocked, even the staff did not know he had come to say goodbye.

"You guys are the only people I mildly tolerate on this planet so thought you deserve a goodbye," He said. "What happens after I leave is anybody's guess. My race may decide to have a relationship with your race or not. It is honestly none of my business." Before he said. "However, you guys taught me that Soccer isn't a chore like I first thought. Perhaps, one day, I'll actually enjoy it. Good luck for your next match, I might tune into it on my planet"

And then he walked to the nearest exit and left.

The moment he was outside he had the biggest smile on his face as he walked away.

All the ships had already left, his was the last to arrive.

He had already packed all his stuff, he just teleported to the grounds only to see a flock of people already looking curiosity.

How they found this place, he would never know.

Human curiosity was amazing.

He saw the rest of his crew, everybody was also taller and happier.

They were going to their parents, they finally had a 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

Both sides of their minds were so eager to leave and get parent attention, they stopped caring for anything but that.

This was what they all had been dreaming off and finally, they were having it.

A few minutes later, the final ship came down and the humans nearby came to life, but when they tried to come close they found that there was a barrier.

Xene smiled as the door opened and then they walked up the landing only to see blackness and sleeping tubes strapped to the sides.

The door closed behind them and a shield erupted around the ship.

This was it.

This was the last time they could see each other.

They all went to the tubes and enters them, they closed the tubes behind them.

Moments later gas began to fill their tubes and one by one, everybody gradually fell asleep completely unaware or caring about what was going on planet Earth.

It was because they had been promised that when they woke up, they would see their parent's faces staring back at them.

And Kabey kept that promise.

Xene gradually began to wake up, his eyes slowly adjusted to the sight before him.

He saw two adults with long pointy ears staring back at him.

They looked like him.

"Mom...Dad?" He said, sitting up.

"Welcome back, son," said his dad smiling.

And than Xene hugged them, he couldn't resist the child in him and they hugged him back.

It felt amazing.

And he wasn't the only one who was currently enjoying the sight of their parents before their very eyes.

Even Torch and Gazelle could not resist that smile when they woke up surrounded by Parents, people they could actually see their features in.

"It's was so awful," he said. "10 years. I was basically a human slave"

He never wanted to go back and he won't.

"Well, you survived and you made us very proud," said his father, making him smile.

"Your father had to restrain me many times because I thought the 10 years away from my child was nuts," said his mother.

"Yes and if you did do that, you'll be charged with a crime," said the man. "Do you want our son to come back and find out his mother's in prison?"

She pouted.

"Don't look at me like that, Sugardarling. You know I'm weak when you do that face" said the man.

Xene smiled in the background, he could feel the love in the air.

Just like how he had dreamed, having parents would be like.

"Anyway. Our son must be hungry. Your mother has really outdone herself on the food this time around" said his father.

He was surprised, his mom cooks?

He cleared the weird thought from his mind.

He chalked it up to being away for 10 years and not really remembering anything much about his parents.

His mom kissed him on the forehead and said. "Come to the dining room when you're ready"

And then they both left, their unnaturally tall height was really glaring but this was normal on the planet.

He looked around the room and was shocked by now nice it was.

He thought the height of luxury was Hiroto Kiyama bedroom, but the bed he sat on was stupidly big, the rims we're gold and the carvings around the room was amazing.

It was obvious that whoever designed it, took extra care in making sure he felt special.

And special he did.

He looked out the window.

Light and sea met his eyes, there was no sun in the sky and yet it was still light.

Indeed he was on a different planet.

He got out of bed and began to walk out, he walked right into a house filled with tall servants.

"Good afternoon, young master!" They immediately said, bowing to him and shocked him.

Young master?

Just like how most adults called Hiroto?

But here, they called him that because even after 10 years in their mind, he was still stronger than them.

He continued walking, the house read his desire and he found himself entered a nice room with a square table, however, when he turned to his left, he saw a full-on band and his parents were in the middle of it.

He was stunned, subconsciously he was lead to sit down and food was put in front of him.

Both his parents said. "To welcome you back. We've prepared 10 quick songs. Each song signifies, each year, you were gone."

Really?

Wow.

And then they began to play and each song was spectacular, his parent's voices we're perfect, the emotional impact was brilliant and they were both having fun so he was having fun.

And my God, the food was amazing.

Hands down the best food he had ever tasted.

And his mother cooked this?

For the first time in his life, he had seconds, and when his parents finished he clapped.

"Okay, you can go," said his dad.

The band behind them popped out of existence.

"We should go strolling in the park, afterwards." Said his mother. "Let's spend as much time together before the welcome back ceremony"

Ceremony?

He was going to like it here.

#5 Year's later#

The Earth hadn't heard a thing from the other race in 5 years, it was clear by now that the race had no interest in contacting them so they just had to get on with their lives.

They were just coming to terms with this when one day every screen on earth changed and they all saw that terrible movie maker intro appear on them, however, it said 'Project Wild Ride 5 year anniversary'.

Everybody wondered why this was on their screens until they actually saw the video.

It was a where are they now video, of aliens from 5 years ago.

The videos showed their past selves and then showed where they were now.

The youngest aliens graduated to preteen hood.

And then they began to go up the ladder, and more people began to recognise those who appeared.

And then they got to the much more famous was, Torch who they saw had a hot temper, now had pointy ears, his eyes were more hue and he was teaching the younger generation how to fight.

Gazelle, who wasn't really well know except for the fact he hated Torch, had become an actor.

Bellatrix had become a supermodel, much to many males delight and demands that they get her pictures began to stream in, the pointy ears made her look even more attractive.

And then everybody saw the past Xene, the one they all remembered and hoped to come back but never did.

Where he was now, was just wow.

The next scene was a video of a grown-up Xene, the better quality of food and skincare had made him look like a fairy prince.

He wore small glasses and a suit, but his laps were covered in papers.

Indeed Xene did not have an ordinary background.

He had actually become the Ceo of a big-time multinational company.

They saw cars lined up for him, they saw the glam squad that was always following him, he ate at truly amazing places, businessmen were sweating to see him.

He had Luxury from top to bottom, the rich people from Earth could only open their mouths as they saw what walking on Diamonds truly meant.

And then everybody they saw met each other again at a party, before taking one last photograph with all 100 of them in it.

Somehow the camera captured them all and the date the project began and ended appeared on the screen.

The screen faded away and they thought that was it but then they saw a woman who was eating pot noodles on screen.

Who?

"Hi. You probably wondering who I am" she said, indeed they were. "My name is Kabey and I am the one who created Project Wild Ride. What you seeing is the beginning of my journey, I do wonder how it will turn out for me in the end"

And then they zoomed into her eyes and then it slowly zoomed out.

They also saw her with pointy ears, she was dressed in the most beautiful dress and then the camera turned to show what was facing her.

People.

Hundreds and Hundreds of people as far as the eye can see got on their knees and bowed.

Everybody on Earth had their mouth open, as the crown was placed on her head.

"I think this went pretty well for me," she said before she turned to the people and raised her staff and they all heard.

"Long Live the Queen!"

Everybody faces changed.

The Queen?

"Long Live the Queen!" The crowd kept chanting. "Long Live the Queen!"

Every single person, young and old who had exposed themselves as aliens to the world began to chant as well, even Xene who was stupidly successful now was kneeling and saying. "Long Live the Queen"

No matter how much money you have, nobody was above the Queen.

The whole planet was chanting the same thing, the people of earth saw the most amazing city's they had ever seen, awkwardly tall people from different cultures, different foods, a slice of advanced technology, kids going through the education system.

It was so beautiful.

A whole world was before their very eyes, this was their neighbour.

Kabey came back and said. "So yeah, I'm the Queen for those who haven't figured it out yet and no. You, humans, blew your chance of contact when you treated my civilians like trash for 10 years. Reading the reports, I couldn't help but notice that you were all treating them better when you realised how important they are and that is a huge no-no for me. My race is more advanced because everybody gets treated the same regardless of background. Your race will poison my world if I let you in. Why should I let weak little snakes like you have even a fraction of my society? Why should I tell you how we solved world Hunger or cured your top diseases? You ignored them for 10 years so it's only right I ignore you for eternity. An Eye for an Eye really"

And then the video ended.

Those who were old enough to understand what just happened were horrified.

The human race had a chance to advanced in every way by leaps and bounds but human nature crushed it.

How can they not feel regret, shame and anger?

Those who rejected them as humans realised how big they screwed up.

They wanted a redo.

But there was no redo.

The Wild Ride was over and Humanity could only splutter excuses to the wind.

The ones they hurt will never be able to hear their voices again.

Their judgemental attitude caused a new world to be born but it was also that same attitude that they won't reap the spoils of it.

An eye for an Eye, indeed.

END.


End file.
